Unnatural Obsession
by LittlexSister
Summary: She was born out of forbidden magic, and that made her an abomination. She hopes that by building her skill and technique and gaining control of her strange powers that it will cover her flaws. When a certain Thief King needs a mercenary, things start to get complicated. Rated M for lots of things ; YokoXOC and other pairings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The only thing I own are my original characters, a dog, and this cake I made… and the cake won't last long…

Anywho. So I would appreciate any feedback as this will be my first story. I have a tendency to ramble. But I've had this idea for a while and hopefully I can put down on paper the things in my head and it all come out coherently.

This will be a YokoXOC and slight other matchups :3

Please enjoy 3

~Love and Other Poisons~

Prologue:

The smell of burning flesh and blood flooded the air and snuffed out any other smells. Screams rang out in the night, the silver light of the full moon casting a silver sea of light on the carnage, illuminating the gruesome scenery with an eerie glow. Bodies littered the street as the soldiers sped through, making sure everything was dead. The sections of their armor that wasn't covered in blood and body parts glistened with a menacing brilliance.

In a large house in the heart of the village a small kitsune boy was hiding under a bed, the screams surrounding him working his nerves to the quick. He didn't understand what was going on. Where was everyone? Who started the fires? Why hide from the soldiers bound to protect them? The closet door to the right of him slowly opened, the glint of nocturnal eyes peeking through the cracks.

"Haru, come here! Be quick, be silent!" His mother whispered frantically from behind the closet door. He had been hiding under the bed in the same room. Her silver hair glowed in the moonlight, her ears pricked for the slightest sound.

Haru saw the desperation in his mother's brilliant blue eyes. He looked around carefully before sliding from under the bed and silently crawling to the closet. "Mamma! Where Daddy? Where Mari?" He was snatched into his mother's arms and as she covered his mouth and closed the door quickly, the soldiers burst into their home. "Not a sound." She mouthed to her young son, desperate to stay hidden.

Mira Bandit held her son to her chest, covering his mouth with her hand as she silently slipped to the back corner of the closet. The dangling clothes hopefully keeping them from sight. If her adrenaline wasn't so high she would be in tears. She had no idea where her eldest, her daughter was. Her husband's men could be heard ransacking their home. Her son was oddly calm, he was used to the soldiers and he was so young, he probably was just confused and thought it was a game. But she knew that they would soon check the closet, and hear her ragged breathing, and then it would be all over.

"Focus." She told herself. She was trained for this. She slowed her breathing down and concentrated on keeping her energy hidden. She pulled her essence close and shrouded herself and her son in a mirror-like field. She prayed that it would keep them hidden from view and sense.

"Find them." A gruff voice shouted. "We are not to leave until everything is in ashes."

Mira couldn't understand. She recognized the man's voice; it was Talon, a man of her husband's personal guard. As she heard them trash her home her thoughts raced. She tried not to let her thoughts wander, her disguise depended on it, but everything kept pointing to the same conclusion-

The door was ripped off the hinges, and large hands reached into the mess of clothes and grabbed Mira by the head, dragging her out by her long hair. She hurled her son toward the door and screamed for him to run, just as the same hands struck her face, but she wouldn't go down without a fight. She threw a punch and felt a tooth shatter beneath her knuckles. She was released and she struggled to get up. Once her feet were under her she ran for her son, who had stood frozen by the bedroom door. She snatched him up and ran through the house to the entrance. Freedom was just a few steps away. If she could just get outside.

She was thrown to the ground just as she passed through the doorway. She clutched Haru to her and rolled mid-air to land on her back so she wouldn't land on him. She was suddenly being surrounded by soldiers as she struggled to get up and run. Her instinct screamed at her to protect her child. A human man tried to take him, and she bit down on his arm. Hard. She could hear the wet crunch of bones breaking in the man's forearm. Another grabbed her hair and pulled her one way, as others tried to get her to let go of Haru. She lost all coherent thought and roared, baring her teeth as her son screamed in terror. She was blinded by fear and rage.

Her son was ripped from her arms as they beat her senseless. Every chance she had she threw daggers made from ice, cutting the soldiers to shreds. She fought them for what seemed like hours. Her body was battered and bloody, she couldn't tell who had her son, and she was almost out of energy. She was on her side, thrown across the street from a kick to the ribs delivered by Talon, who was now missing a tooth. His horns were splattered in her blood from cutting and stabbing her. She could feel her broken ribs putting pressure on her lungs, which were on the verge of collapsing. Her vision was blurred with tears and blood loss.

"Enough." Said a familiar voice. Mira turned as quickly as possible to the sound of her husband. He made his way through the crowd of soldiers that had gathered around her. Haru followed closely behind him.

"Markus!" She breathed. His armor was spotless and shimmering as the dawn was rising over the horizon. He looked at her coldly. She looked amongst the soldiers, but didn't see her daughter. "Where is Mari? What have you done to her?" She spat.

"You mean that abomination of yours?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"That's your daughter!" She screamed incredulously. "How can you say that?"

He walked to her and struck her across the face. "You have damned your position as Shaman. The council has spoken. You have abused your powers to summon dark magic and brought that monstrosity through the Void." He knelt down in front of her and grabbed her face. "Is that how you got Haru as well? Did you travel to the Other Place and snatch him out of thin air too?"

Mira spit in his face. "Mari is _your_ daughter! She has your eyes and everything! And Haru looks just like you, how dare you deny them!" She began to weep. "The only reason you even have the power to go to council is because of your marriage to me, you bastard!" She looked around at the shocked faces. "I admit; I went into a trance to ask the Elders why I couldn't conceive. They gave me no answers so I looked elsewhere. Mari may be different, but she is yours I didn't make her up. I have watched you treat her like a stranger her whole life hoping you would just accept her… Don't do this Markus…" She pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"The council-" he said, standing up and looking past her. "-has spoken."

` She turned around and over her shoulder she saw, in the middle of the street, was her oldest child, her precious daughter, Mari. She could feel the crowd tense, as they always did when they saw her. There was no doubt she was a pure silver kitsune. Her ears and tail were flawless. It was her other features that made everyone wary of her origins. Almost all breeds of fox demons were tall, elegant creatures with bright hair. Mari was uncharacteristically small, and had hair blacker than darkness.

"Mamma?" she whimpered at the sight of the chaos. Her strange white pupils dilated into slits of fear as her father looked down at her. Two sets of identical violet eyes, one filled with fury, the other with terror.

Mira knew that look in her husbands' eyes. This was not the man she married. He had turned into a monster ever since he first saw their daughter and learned of her using magic. She knew what he intended to do. Turning her arm into a blade of ice she thrust it into his leg and screamed, "Get your brother and RUN!"

The soldiers jumped into action as their leader went down screaming and clutching his leg. They began to beat the mother of two to death, her arm still lodged in her husbands' leg.

Mari darted to her brother and snatched the boy in the frenzy with little effort. The children were in hysterics and the confusion was great. In the chaos Markus broke the ice off and grabbed his wife from the mob, and cut her throat from ear to ear with her own blade. She gurgled, and choked on the lack of air. As her body hit the ground, surrounded by those who claimed to love her and who were sworn to protect her, she reached for her children for the last time.

As the life drained from her eyes and spilled onto the ground in a warm, wet mess she said with her last breath "Run…"

It was rumored that some kind of deranged monster slaughtered the village of Edo and all of its inhabitants. The suspected scenario was a surprise attack in the middle of the night. The village was completely overrun; even its military was no match for the savage beast. Everyone was ripped to shreds. The town was left in ash and blood and no one was left alive.

But those are just rumors after all.

***Okay, I know it doesn't make a whole bunch of sense, but it will. (I hope lol) please keep reading and let me know what you think!

LittlexSister


	2. Chapter 2

Okay peoples! I realize that chapter 1 has taken some time, and for that I apologize. Things have been getting pretty crazy in my neck of the woods (lol) Turns out absolutely NONE of my family is coming to my wedding so I had to cancel everything and we're just going to the courthouse :/ But enough of my drama, just had to get it off my chest I suppose.

Anyways…

I wanted to thank you guys for the awesome reviews! I honestly didn't think I was going to get such positive feedback

I also realize that in the beginning of the prologue I wrote ~Love and Other Poisons~; that was my original idea for a title and I ended up scrapping it and forgot/was too lazy to change it.

As always, reviews are welcomed with open arms and if you feel the need just shoot me an email I am open to new characters, pairings, or just any kind of ideas/advice!

Chapter 1: I have no clue yet

Mari woke up in a cold sweat, her heart racing in her chest as if it would jump out and run down the hallway. She laid on her back, her sheets were now wet and sticking to her skin and she despised the sensation. She crawled out of her bed and dizzily ripped the sheets and blankets off, leaving them on the floor. She walked past her vanity and into her private bathroom, hoping that some cold water would rid her body of the shakes that were on the verge of making her nauseous.

After splashing her face she met her own gaze in the mirror above her washing basin. Her father's eyes stared back at her; the strange white pupils constricting as they were exposed to more light. She had allowed her pitch-black hair to grow down to her waist, which only made her fair skin seem even paler.

She saw the fire, the blood on the streets, the shining brilliance of armor. She heard her mother screaming for her and it made her ears ring. She clasped her ears to the top of her head and bent over; hoping to shut out the images in her mind. The shakes were coming back with a vengeance and rocked her body violently, sending her sliding down the bathroom wall next to the bathtub.

"It's not real…" She whimpered quietly. She could feel the control of her energy slipping, sending ripples of power to the very tips of her limbs. She tried to focus, to bring herself back to wherever it was that her mind went whenever she lost it. The image of her mother's eyes staring lifelessly at her kept creeping back into her mind; no matter how hard she tried to push it away. She clumsily climbed in the tub and turned the shower to pure cold water, the shock of the temperature change usually helped her focus. Opening her eyes she saw the dull violet tendrils of her own energy radiating from her. They seemed to curl around her, licking her skin and her surroundings; begging for release. It took almost everything out of her to pull them back into the center of her being.

Once her powers were in check, shutting out the images of her bloody childhood became much simpler. She turned the shower off as the images faded and removed her wet clothes. She felt relief as everything crept back into the crevices of her mind, but not before seeing him in her arms; lifeless and rotting. That last image stabbed her in the chest and left a lingering sting in her heart.

She left the bathroom completely naked and walked through the glass doors to her balcony into the cool night air. There was a slight breeze that left goose bumps on her skin and rustled her hair giving her back a light tickle. The moon was only half full; but a cloudless night allowed it and the starts to illuminate the grounds of the castle. She stood watching the soldiers a few floors below her in the yard, lazily moving about on their rounds.

"You know," said a familiar voice after she had been standing there for about 30 minutes, "You're not a little girl anymore. You shouldn't be running around naked." As expected she turned her head to see Kouta, her long-time friend leaning against the glass doors to her room. His jerked his head to the side to move his shaggy auburn hair from in front of his light blue eyes.

"I had a nightmare." Mari said simply.

"I could tell. I felt your energy spike." He replied. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, and turned back to stare at the wilderness. "I don't know what to do, Kouta. I feel like I'm suffocating. The nightmares are getting worse. I need to be doing something. This whole 'peace' thing has me bored." She added lightly.

He leaned against the rail, standing close to her. "What do you have in mind?"

"Not sure yet." She admitted.

"We could take up some mercenary work like we did about 20 years ago. That was exciting!" He said with a grin.

20 years ago she, Kouta, and her half-blooded friend Makeeta went across the mountains at a time of peace. They were recruited by a few free-lance jobs to keep themselves occupied. Due to their military background, mercenary work came relatively easy for them and it was an excellent way to make good money. But that was only across the mountains, 200 miles at best.

She smiled. "Yeah, it was. But I'm thinking we go somewhere far away this time. See a whole new place, start fresh. I don't want anyone to know who we are or who we belong to."

"Why do you want to go to a strange place?"

She thought about it for a minute, contemplating her words. "I was brought here when I was a child. I'm respected for the circumstances of my arrival. Not because I earned it."

"Mari." Kouta said incredulously. "You are the most successful general we've ever had! You've earned every ounce of respect that you have here. Don't say stupid things like that."  
"Well that's not how I see it." She said, in a slightly snapping manner. "I want to be seen for my skill, not this." She wove her hand in front of her face, indicating her imperfections. "Everyone here and around us ignores them because at first they _had to_. Now they're just used to me so it doesn't matter. I want everyone to look past what I am, and realize what I'm capable of accomplishing."

"What you are," He said. "is a very talented, very smart, and very beautiful warrior. You shouldn't think so low of yourself. You have amazing skill and unlimited potential. You don't need to prove that to anyone."

"I shouldn't even be alive!" She yelled. "I'm an abomination!"

"And you think starting from scratch and making a name for yourself will change anything?"

"I have to try. If anything I might feel a little better."

He sighed and straightened up. "What would the king think about this?" He said with concern. "You know you have duties here. You're the general after all."

She shrugged. "We're not at war, and after that brutal ass-kicking we gave those Turroks I don't think anyone around is very eager to march against us anytime soon. Even so, if anything was to happen I could always come back in time to cause some mayhem." She grinned.

"It's not my call, My Lady."

"Don't call me that." She said, rolling her eyes.

Kouta laughed heartily. "Go back to bed. I'll see what strings I can pull. But you deal with the king."

With that she went back into her bedroom, and, too afraid to fall back asleep she curled up on the floor and stared at the wall until daylight.

-In Yoko's secret hideout, one month later-

Yoko Kurama lay awake in his room. His breathing was deep, slow and rhythmic. He lay on his back, one arm crossed behind his head, the other draped over his stomach. The blankets barley covered the most intimate parts of his already naked body. His hair was in a tangled brilliance of silver, almost glowing in the dim light of the glow globes placed around the room. This hideout was relatively new; so although he had all the indoor plumbing taken care of, not every room had electricity yet.

He had been forced to move his permanent location when a fight with the authorities ended with his home blown to bits. Oddly enough, he preferred this place over the old one. He built a mansion into the base of a mountain. His new home was hidden and protected by a small, yet treacherous mountain range and forest.

He moved around in his bed, trying to get comfortable. His thoughts were troubled. With him being forced to rebuild so close to the winter months; much of his treasures remained hidden away in his old hideout. Only he and Koronue knew where they were, and it would be foolish to think that the Authority wasn't still crawling around that place.

Frustrated, he threw the blankets off of him and climbed out of bed. Stretching he moved across the room and opened his dresser and grabbed the first thing he saw; a plain pair of pants. He didn't bother with his boxers. He left his room and made his way across the vastness of his house.

"Kurama!"

He turned to see Koronue heading for him.

"Who is you're bestest buddy?"

"I'm not in the mood. Spit it out."

"Geez. You need to relax." He said with a smile. "When's the last time you had a woman?"

Yoko had to laugh. "Is that what you wanted? You found me a woman?"

Kuronue scoffed. "Why, no! We have important business to attend to, Mister. You should keep your head out of the bedroom and on how we're going to get our treasure from the old hideout."

"And you have a plan?"

"Of course I have a plan."

They walked into the kitchen where an old servant woman, Ebony was making pancakes. She was of elven decent and had the markings of the Old Ways carved into her dark skin. Kurama had spared her life in a raid and freed her of slavery. Of course he enjoyed having slaves; but every once in a while he found someone trustworthy enough to be put on payroll. Ebony was one of them. He put her as the head of the household, making sure all the slaves did their jobs and took care of the punishment as well. It was one of the best decisions he'd ever made. Since he gave her the position he has never had to deal with any of his slaves personally.

"Good morning to you, Master." She greeted lightly.

"Miss Ebony, beautiful as always." Yoko grinned.

"We need food, wench!" Kuronue said, slamming a glass on the table. In his fit of laughs he was unable to dodge the frying pan that Ebony had launched at his face.

After the jokes were made they ate and talked business.

"So. I have an idea about getting our stuff back AND keeping this place secure so we don't have another unexpected visit."

"I'm listening."  
"I've hired some mercenaries-"

"You did what?" Yoko put his fork down.

"Yep. That way we can stay here and hold down the fort." He grinned and shoved another fork full of pancakes in his mouth. He had to grab a napkin to catch some syrup that dribbled down his chin.

Yoko turned to him, concerned. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"  
"Don't worry, I know the guy. It'll all be taken care of. He's very skilled, and so is his partner."

"Skilled at what?"

"Well," He said, swallowing another bite. "Kouta is a dog demon, and he's got enormous potential to be a thief. He can get in and out of places real good. Now, his partner I've never met; but from what he tells me you'd get along with her."

"And why is that?" Yoko asked coyly.

"Well, one, apparently she's gifted in the-" He made circles with his hands around his chest "-area. And two, she's like a marine. Just really good and killing everything in her path."

They both burst out laughing, earning them a look from Ebony for being lecherous men.

After breakfast they both parted ways to continue working on getting their hideout finished before the snow came. And all the while Yoko was betting himself on how long these mercenaries would prove useful to him; knowing in his heart that once he was done with them he would probably kill them. Or make Koronue do it. He hadn't made up his mind yet.

Thanks for reading! I know this one took a while and it's a little shabby but I figured it might be better than to keep putting it off. Hope you enjoyed and as always don't forget to review so I know what I doing wrong lol


End file.
